


Hell Hath No Fury Like A Beta Scorned

by hirusen



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Because He Is A Very Confused Puppy, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega Bonding, Court House, Family Dynamics, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Lawyers, Logan Explains Things, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Roman Asks Logan For Help, Roman Tries To Understand What The Heckle Logan Is Saying, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sharing a Bed, Spending Time Together, Tags Are Hard, The Mindscape, a/b/o au, lawsuit, mate bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: There's a reason Logan is a jack-of-all-trades lawyer.





	Hell Hath No Fury Like A Beta Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll most likely have made more, but! This is my 100th story!
> 
> ...I still don't know how you people even found this in the endless sea of stories, but here you are! Thanks for the visit and I hope you enjoy!

Logan adjusted his tie, hating that he has to put on a full, three piece suit for cases. Any time he's interacting with his clients, or going over what information they have on the case, Logan can be in his normal clothes; the second he has to show up in the courtroom, the judge always has to remind him that he needs to wear a suit. "...I still think this is stupid." Patton sighed with a little giggle as he slid off the bed, helping Logan straighten out his tie. "I know, baby. But, I can tell you this." Logan glanced to Patton, smiling into the short kiss he pressed to his lips. "You look amazing both in and out of your suit."

Logan smiled to his mate, leaning in to steal another kiss from him. "Thanks. What do you think you'll be making for lunch?" "Oho! So, you think you'll have the case settled before lunch, huh?" "Patton, please. You know how good I am at my job." "Heh, that I do. ...I was thinking something simple. PB and J's with some apple slices." "Sounds wonderful." Patton playfully smacked the back of his hand against Logan's chest. "You're just excited about it because you get another excuse to have your Crofters!" "Hey, Roman likes Crofters too." Everyone in the whole house did, thanks to Thomas's love for the jam.

Patton leaned in and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, his mate pulling him flush against his frame, inhaling his scent. He loved Patton's scent, and really who wouldn't? "...Come on, don't want you to be late." They walked downstairs and Logan had to brace himself as Roman tackled him into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much for doing this, Logan." He said as he pulled away, a hopeful look shining in his eyes. The night they had gotten Virgil back, Logan made sure that he told the family that he was suing the CEO of the company Virgil worked for. Virgil was hesitant about it, but after Logan explained to him which laws his boss had willingly violated when he sent him on those meetings, he was all for it.

"I'll be home just a little past noon at the latest." He stated and no one really questioned it, especially Patton and Dolos; those two personally know just  ** _how_** good at his job Logan was. "Hey, I know you probably don't need it, but...good luck, Logan." Roman spoke and the Beta offered him a warm smile, cupping his cheek and stroking his thumb against his skin. He left a minute later after he pressed a kiss to both Roman's and Virgil's foreheads and stole another kiss from Patton.

* * *

Logan glanced at his watch for the time. 9: 17 am.  _Will he ever shut up?_ The other lawyer was trying to create a counterargument to the lawsuit Logan had against his client, saying that he hadn't noticed that Virgil's scent had changed to that of an Alpha's and that, had he known just how recently the mate bond he had created with his Omega had been, that he never would have sent him off on those meetings. The other lawyer was an Alpha, a high paying one too; he was the kind of lawyer that could help their client get away with anything if they were willing to pay his price, and most likely the price for keeping certain evidence that weakened his client's position hidden.

In short, the asshole had hired a lawbreaking scumbag to defend himself.  _How poetic._ Logan was eager to dig his teeth in and rip these two apart.

"I think I've heard enough. Mr. Sanders, what's your argument?" Logan stood up and stood in the center of the courtroom, shooting the other lawyer a glare as he took his seat next to his client. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very simple argument, if you can forgive my strong language: this fucking dickweed asshole has hired on the most pathetic lawbreaking, embezzling lawyer he could write a check for." "What the fuck did you--" "Settle down!" The judge ordered, the room quieting down, but not giving Logan a warning, which made the other lawyer growl under his breath.

"Civil rights law 1096, section 5, paragraph 11: under no circumstance are a bonded Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta, Beta/Beta, and/or Beta/Omega pair to be separated from each other due to either partner's work requirements. Corporate law 1622, section 3, paragraph 9: under no circumstance is a person of authority--owner, CEO, PIC, etc.--allowed to ignore changes in scent markers in any and all employees. Civil rights law 290, section 4, paragraph 5: unless one of a bonded pair is in need of dire medical care, no person of authority--police, company owner, lawyer, etc.--is allowed to have that partner sent out of state without their mate. Corporate law 573, section 13, paragraph 7: if an Alpha/Beta/Omega states that they are now bonded, the person of authority--owner, CEO, PIC, etc.--must uphold all legal requirements relating to mate bonded pairs."

Logan took a few steps back and forth in front of the jury as he stated each law. "Each, and every single one of the laws I have stated, Mr. Fletch of Nightgen Co. has broken." "And what evidence do you have to prove that?!" The accused CEO barked and Logan just turned to him with a wicked smirk. "Your Honor, if I may?" "Go ahead." Logan walked over to the guard in the room after he went to his side of the room and handed him a video camera. "W...What's that?" Logan faced the two Alphas on the defendant's side, holding back his pheromones as he said, "The evidence you asked for. Please play the video."

The lights in the room dimmed enough so that there was no longer a glare on the TV screen, the guard pressing play. It opened up on a shot of the carpet, the room hearing distant whines.  _"Looks like this is on now."_ Patton's voice spoke up as he walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.  _"Really, Patton?" "Hey, I want to get this on film because this is just bullshit."_ He had the camera pointed into the bathroom now, the room seeing as Logan was knelt beside someone who was currently throwing up into the toilet.  _"Our poor little Omega. Do you think he'll be able to eat?"_ Patton asked as Logan rubbed circles into the Omega's back, murmuring soft noises to him.  _"I don't know. It's possible, but without Virgil with him..."_ Patton sighed, moving into the bathroom and setting the camera onto the sink, it now aimed at the wall, getting only their upper halves.

 _"You want to try and drink a little water, honey?" "Y-Yeah..._ _"_ Logan remembers this moment all too well. He saw himself standing up, careful to not knock the camera into the sink as he filled up the glass they had.  _"Rinse your mouth first."_ Roman nodded his head as he took a mouthful and swished it around, spitting out the slightly yellow water thanks to the eggs he had just vomited. He took one gulp, and then the glass was dropped and he was hurling again.  _"Whoa! Whoa!" "Patton, get something of Virgil's! Sh, sh, it's okay."_ Logan soothed as Roman started to dry heave after the water and a little bit of his stomach acid was expelled. Patton came back in and wrapped Virgil's favorite hoodie around Roman's shoulders, both of them soothing the Omega as tears started to run down his face.

Patton took the camera again as Logan scooped Roman up and carried him downstairs once he stopped heaving.  _"What happened?"_ Dolos asked when he spotted them, rushing up to take Roman out of his arms.  _"We thought that he might have had a late pregnancy during his heat--you know, morning sickness--but when he threw up the water we gave him right after he drank it..."_ Patton trailed off and Dolos growled.  _"Do I get to murder someone now?" "No, you do not."_ Thomas scolded him, but was quickly at their side, his hand coming to rest against Roman's forehead.  _"What is this?" "Alpha/Omega separation at a guess. They'll both be in a lot of pain while Virgil's away."_ Logan stated as Patton walked further down the stairs, all of them following Dolos as he sat down on the couch, laying Roman across his body, making sure his nose was nuzzled into his neck.  _"I'll try to help calm him, but there's only so much I can do. I'm not his mate after all." "I know, Dolos, but anything will help him through this."_

The video ended with Roman making more whimpers of crystal clear distress. "The Omega in that video, Roman, as you saw, could not keep down any foods or liquids. He was in constant pain while his Alpha, my client, was out of state attending to business meetings that Mr. Fletch most likely was suppose to be attending to himself. At night, Roman suffered from constant nightmares and could not get more than 3 hours of sleep on any given night. The rest of us were just as equally as sleep deprived as we did what we could to calm and comfort Roman, easing his pain as best as we could.

"Virgil, when he went back to work after he and Roman were bonded and Roman's heat was over, explicitly told Mr. Fletch that he was now bonded and could not leave the state for anything job related if he could not bring his mate; attending the meetings was one such thing that would prevent Virgil from taking Roman with him and Mr. Fletch knew this." There was another wave of noises in the room, but this time, Logan could hear the anger and disappointment toward the Alpha he was suing. "Settle." Both Mr. Fletch and his dirtbag lawyer were sputtering for some kind of way to get out of this, but they knew there was no way they could. "T-The video might have been digitally altered..!"

"Falsehood. None of us in the household knew that either Roman was an Omega or Virgil and Dolos were Alphas until Roman ran out of hormone suppressants and had to reveal that information to us. We believed that they were like all of us in the house: Betas." The Alpha lawyer stumbled for his words, trying to play this in his client's favor, but was trapped.

Logan barely registered that the other lawyer had let out a growl that was laced with aggression until his pheromones hit his nose, seeing as jumped over the table and went for his neck. Logan remained calm as he ducked under the hand reaching for his throat, his knee coming up and connecting with the other's stomach, winding him. As he doubled over, Logan grabbed his left arm--which was most like his non-dominate arm since he went for his throat with his right-- and twisted it backwards and up, forcing the other to kneel. Logan pressed his left knee against the Alpha's back and waited for the guard to come and cuff the lawyer; it was illegal for Alphas to attack or attempt to harm Betas or Omegas in a courtroom.

Which meant this asshole he had pinned under his knee just lost his license.

"...You handled that well, Mr. Sanders." "5 years of sparing with Roman has certainly been a help now and then." The judge of his case seemed even more impressed, but Logan wasn't sure of who: himself or Roman. "It's clear to me that the jury as already made their decision, is that correct to say?" "It is, Your Honor." A young Beta woman, most likely no older than 22, spoke as she stood. "We, the jury, find Mr. Fletch guilty of all crimes accused of him." The man's whole body seemed to go limp. "Has your client made any requests towards Mr. Fletch's sentencing?" Logan shook his head. "No, Your Honor. All he told me was, and I quote: 'make that fucking fuck pay'." The judge seemed to like that last part.

"Mr. Fletch, you will be sentenced to 30 years in jail and Mr. Sanders's client will be rewarded 3 years worth of your salary as well as all of the vacation and overtime you have accumulated. Case dismissed." Logan bowed his head towards the judge as he took the camera back from the guard and retrieved his bag. "Don't you, or you gluttonous little friends, ever mess with my family again." He hushed to the Alpha as he left the courtroom. He glanced to his watch and felt totally satisfied.

10: 17 am.

He just set a new record for completely destroying the lives of two Alphas.

* * *

"I'm home!" He called, shocked to hear the house so silent for once. Well, almost silent. Roman came downstairs and eagerly hugged him. "How'd it go?" "Well, let's just say that we'll be living much more comfortably for a good while." Roman backpedaled a few steps. "What?" "You're scary." Logan let out a few barks of gleeful laughs before Roman relaxed, his scent showing that he was calmer now. "Where is everyone?" "Out. Patton said that he was gonna have a little party to celebrate you winning the case."

"Oh that might end badly if it was anything like last time." Roman had to agree with him; the last party Patton threw ended with Patton and Deceit making out like school girls while Thomas got wedged behind the couch and Virgil declaring that his new home was the trash can that he had managed to get stuck in. Also a few slices of pizza got stuck to the ceiling and no one still has any idea how the hell that even happened. Logan glanced to Roman when he felt him tug on the sleeve of his suit, noticing that his scent had changed.

"...Why do you feel ashamed right now, Roman?" "B-Because...well, I know I should already know this stuff, but..." Ah. The stuff that was different now that he was living as an Omega. "What do you not understand?" "Is...all of it too much to not understand?" Logan sighed deeply. He honestly found Roman's innocent statement rather cute, even if he sounded annoyed by his words. "Let me get changed out of this and then I'll explain it to you." "Can we talk in your room?" Logan offered him a soft smile. "Of course." He went up towards his room, feeling Roman following him like a lost pup and it was just so fucking cute.  _Now I understand how Patton feels._ That man was nothing but emotions most days, but when Roman was acting so fucking cute, it wasn't a surprise to Logan anymore why Morality tended to fawn over him.

He started to removed his clothes when he noticed that Roman was doing the same; he also picked up that his scent changed again, turning to a more submissive one. "Ro, it's okay. You don't have to submit to me." Roman paused in pulling the belt out from his trousers. "I...I don't?" "No. Why did you think that you did?" "I'm...not sure. I, I guess because I'm still adjusting to all of this?" Logan hummed, moving over to Roman and pulled the belt the rest of the way out. "Would you feel more comfortable if you were naked while I explained things to you?" After a moment, Roman hummed.

Logan cupped his cheek and gently stroked the skin. "Go get on the bed when you're done. I'll be there in a minute." Roman yipped happily, nearly tearing his clothes off, which got Logic to spurt out a few laughs before he muffled them with his hand, watching Roman jump onto his bed, bouncing on it a little. "Are you really that eager to learn about all of this?" "Yes! From what little Virgil told me, all I got was that this was really fucking confusing!!" "If you think the basic stuff is confusing, try learning all of the laws." Roman whined in fear at that. "I think my brain would turn to goo and vanish before that happened." Logan just shook his head as he stripped out of the rest of his suit, Roman tilting his head when Logan didn't start putting on a new set of clothes.

"I figured this might make you more comfortable." Logan stated, wanting to clear up any confusion Roman had. He gave Logan a bright grin before he shifted so their knees were touching. "Alright. So start by telling me what confuses you the most." "Well, that's everything, but I guess the difference between my heat and your heat." "Ah. A good one to start with. Well, as you know, Betas will have their first heat when they are exposed to an Omega in heat; this is because all Betas have a small portion of their DNA that will always house Omega traits, even if they are shown or not. However, a Beta in heat do not share the same symptoms as an Omega.

"For starters, Betas do not produce slick." "That's...the stuff that was...l-leaking...out of my...my entrance during my heat, right?" Roman asked, his face flush. Logan threaded his fingers through Roman's hair, shifting his pheromones so he gave off a calming scent. "Yes. It's just like lube, only it draws Alphas to Omegas who are in heat; the theory behind that is that there's a higher chance of that Omega being bred and the population has a steady birth rate." Logan smiled to Roman when his hand fell onto his folded leg, appearing to use it as a point of contact so he doesn't get overwhelmed. "Since Betas do not produce slick, they have to use lubricant to ensure that they aren't hurt when they have sex. Secondly, Betas natural body temperature does not rise to the point where they sweat like Omegas do; yes, Betas do have a higher body temperature, but it's not as high as Omegas..." Logan glanced to Roman and saw that he was still a very confused puppy.

Roman was lost when Logic laughed to himself. "I think I'm speaking too clinically. Let me dumb my explanation down so I don't lose you. The big differences between your heat and mine is this: I don't produce slick like you, and while I do show a little more submissive behavior, I don't sweat and have shorter breaths like you do; and yes, I'll be a little warmer than normal, but nothing close to what you go through." "So that's why you looked like you all were okay when I went through my heat?" "Yes."

"...How often will I go into heat?" It was nearly a month at this point since it's ended. "That depends on your body; you could go into heat within the next week, it could be another four months before you do." "Will I know when I'm about to?" Logan nodded his head. "Yes. You'll know you're getting close when you start building a nest." "Oh, yeah. Virgil gave me his shirt and hoodie and told me that it was my mini nest. What's with that?" "An Omega's nest is something you'll make in preparation for your next heat; it's where Virgil will most likely find you when you go into your heat, since it's a place you've prepared in case you become pregnant and have a child." "W-What are they normally made out of?" Logan offered Roman a smile, gently rubbing the Prince's leg. "It's okay that you're nervous talking about all of this, Roman. It's natural when it's stuff about your body that you don't understand.

"And nests are usually made up of pillows and soft blankets; you'll most likely have a few of Virgil's clothes or bedding in your nest too, as his scent will help ease and relax you during both your heat and pregnancy." Roman nodded, shifting a little in his spot. "So...Virgil told me the difference between breeding and mating, or sex, or whatever just being knotted is called, but...is there a chance I could get pregnant from that?" "You had it right the first time, it is called mating; and yes, you can, but it is much,  **much** harder for that to happen. When you mate with Virgil, he's doing what every Alpha is suppose to: ease an Omega in heat; but when you and Virgil want to have a child, he will keeping having sex with you until he either notices a change in your scent or you push him away and deny him sex. Breeding is done in the manner it is to guarantee a child is conceived; becoming pregnant from mating is something that is entirely preventable if you don't want to risk having a child yet."

"You mean use condoms, and the like." "Yes. There's also medication you can take during your heats to reduce the chance of getting pregnant, but I don't recommend using them as they tend to extend your heat by at least three days." Roman groaned at that; his heat had lasted a total of nine days, and Logan could understand not wanting to go through another three days of that. "Can...you get pregnant like me?" Logan nodded his head. "It's a little harder for Betas, but we can get pregnant as well. Oh, and I should mention that you or I don't have to have an Alpha breed us in order to get pregnant." "Really? So...if you and Patton were to just mate, or...well I guess it would just be sex if you weren't in heat, he could get you pregnant?" "More like I could get him pregnant, but yes."

Roman tilted his head to the side, a little lost. Logan, after judging how Roman would react, quickly snared Roman's wrists and shoved him back against the bed, his hips slotting against Roman's as he growled softly in the back of his throat. Roman was stunned when he softly whined in return and bared his throat. " **That** is why it's more likely that I'd get Patton pregnant." "That...was almost like what I feel when I'm with Virgil." Logan gently pulled Roman back up, rubbing where his hands had gripped. "Out of all of us, I'm the only one who displays Alpha traits: even as a Beta, I can intimidate others and make them listen to me if need be." As Roman thought about it, it honestly made sense; Thomas needed to listen to Logan as much as possible in order to keep from doing something really, really stupid, so Logan having trails that will make Thomas listen to him should the need arise makes perfect sense.

"But...there are times when you will submit to him, right? It's like a power exchange for your relationship?" Logan hummed in agreement. "It's not often that I need to let go and have someone else take control, but Patton understands that; he can also see when I might need that long before I do and suggest that I submit to him." "I wonder if it'll ever be like that with Virgil and I?" Logan smiled to Roman, cupping his cheek in his palm. "I don't think that while you're in heat Virgil will submit to you, but he might let you be in control of what happens; and believe me, that is an extremely rare thing to happen. Alphas tend to keep total control when their Omegas or Betas are in heat as a means of both protection and dominance." Roman nodded. He was starting to understand all of this a little better now.

"Where...exactly is th-that, that part of my reproductive system?" "Your birthing canal, you mean?" Roman blushed a dark rose. "I could refer to it as a uterus if you'd like; they have the exact same functions, it's just in a bit of a different spot in males." Roman nodded his head causing Logan to smile warmly as he moved the Omega so he now was sitting in his lap, his back pressing against his front for a moment. "It's a little further in, but this is the general area." Logan stated as he placed his hand on the small of Roman's back. "It should be about...here in your body." He spoke as he took his other hand and placed the tips of two fingers against his sides, moving them slowly until they came to a stop just before the middle of his body. "How close is it too...my, um..." Logan chuckled warmly, understanding what Roman was referring to. "The opening of your uterus is about an inch to an inch and a half inches higher than where your prostate is."

Prince Roman nodded, getting a better idea of things now. "But other than that, you're no different than me. Yes, you have more of a feminine side to you and you are a little more submissive than me, but that's about it." "What about with the general populous? Isn't there some kind of...stereotype around Omegas?" Logan sighed. "There is. Omegas are suppose to be weaker and more submissive than Betas; they're normally better suited for light labor jobs or low-stress work, and typically are more likely to be a homebody rather than have a job so they can take care of any young they might have." Logan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Roman's shoulder, hearing as he purred a little at the contact. "But you aren't like the general public. You're honestly strong enough to challenge most Alphas to a fight and win, and you won't back down from a challenge nor a fight if any of us are in danger; you adventure and perform theatrical plays, both of which are rough on you and your body; and out of all of us, Patton would be the one to stay at home to tend to any children any of us may bring into the world. You're like the rest of us: an outlier. And none of us would have it any other way."

Logan felt as Roman leaned his whole body against his own, wrapping his arms around the Omega's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, tilting his head enough so that he could press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Lo. Having you explain it...it defiantly makes it all a bit easier to understand." Logan grinned into Roman's shoulder. "My pleasure." He straightened up a bit, reaching up and threading his fingers through Roman's soft hair. "Now, how about we eat lunch and watch a movie?" "Yes!" Logan giggled openly at Roman's child-like eagerness.

* * *

"We're ho--" Patton started to call as he opened the front door, he, Virgil, Thomas, and Dolos all pouring into the small hallway and making there way further in when they spotted Logan and Roman.

On the couch.

Cuddled together.

Naked.

"What did you two do?" Thomas asked as he put the bag he was holding on the counter. "Eat lunch and watch a few movies?" Logan offered, his confusion clear on his features. Logan was on his back, legs spread wide to cradle Roman in them with his left dangling off the edge of the sofa, one hand behind his head, the other resting against Roman's back; Roman's chest was pressed against Logan's, his arms coiled around the logical side's waist and back, head tucked under Logan's chin. "Really? Cause this looks an awful like post-sex cuddling."

Dolos softly accused, but Logan scoffed. "I assure you we did no such thing." "Can we though?" Roman's question had everyone except Patton sputtering. "If you'd like to play with him while I'm out, or while I'm here, feel free to, Roman! Heck, if you'd like, I'll even join in!" Virgil growled possessively at the offer, though there was no real anger behind the action. "Don't worry, Virgil. Logan and I will take good care of Roman if he wants to play with us. You know I wouldn't dare hurt one of my three favorite sons!" Patton chimed and Virgil relaxed a little.

He walked over to the duo after he put the bag he was holding down and pressed a few kissed to Roman's shoulders, getting him to giggle and squirm a little. "What did you two do?" "I just explained some things that Roman didn't really understand." Virgil hummed, thankful that Roman felt comfortable enough to ask Logan about things he was confused about; they had a little bit of a rough patch after Thomas announced the sponsorship he now had with Crofters, but it seems things have at last smoothed out again.

"So, Roman mentioned that you wanted to celebrate?" Patton gave Logan an evil chuckle he knew all too well. "I didn't get anything as strong as last time, but..." Patton pulled out two four packs of a low percentage alcohol drinks. "Think this will be enough for us?" "As long as you remembered to buy some food to absorb that." Dolos stepped further into view, Logan see the large take-and-bake pizza that was in his hands. Oh boy. This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
